The One Where There's A Misunderstanding
by The Lady in Blood
Summary: Newtmas AU (Newt/Thomas) Thomas is in love with Newt and is scared to do anything about it but then they get drunk, something happens and there's a Thomas and Minho bromance! "I care about everything you say, every single shucking word. I just couldn't look at your sweet angelic face without grabbing and kissing at it."


**Disclaimer: All characters and slang terms belong to James Dashner, not the plot though, that's mine! ;)**

**The One Where There's A Misunderstanding**

I honestly have no idea when I fell in love with Newt. It just kind of, well, happened. How could you not fall a victim into that perfect angels gaze? That long blonde angelic hair was just to much. I still can't decide if it is dirty blonde or golden blonde, it all depends on the sun. That's my favorite thing about Newt, in the sun he's an angelic beauty, it even makes his eyes look hazel when they really are dark brown.

I look down and drift off into "Glorious-Newt-Land", as Minho calls it, and listen to his beautiful sexy accent. I have no idea what he's saying but I know he's talking about something he loves, his voice is full of joy as he speaks. I smile and look up to see he has stopped talking and is scowling at me. My smile drops.

"You never listen to me anymore, Tommy." My heart fluttered at the nickname but the joy quickly faltered as I saw the sad look one his face. "You always just look into space like you don't give a damn what I'm talking about." His look then turned to anger.

I care about everything you say, every single shucking word. I just couldn't look at your sweet angelic face without grabbing and kissing at it. I wanted to say these things but I knew I couldn't, instead I said, "I'm sorry, I-uh, just haven't really been sleeping very well. Must've drifted off a bit." I quickly tried to make up an excuse for not paying attention. I look at him and what I see shocks me, concern; his brows creased together like he does when he's worried.

"Why aren't you sleeping, Tommy?" I shivered, even though it wasn't cold, as I took one of the two beers on the table that was separating me and Newt. I quickly open mine and started to chug it. I can already tell this is going to be a long difficult night. He was still looking at me when I put my, almost empty, bottle down. Newt arched his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately." I took one last swig of my beer and look across the coffee table to see Newt's defeated face. He knew I didn't want to talk about about it, he wasn't going to push. Newt then slowly opened his beer and took a swig.

I got up, walking barefoot on the cold garage floor, to get another beer from the small fridge. The night went on and on like this, us talking, taking turns to get beers, then everything seemed to slow down.

Newt was banging his head on the table and laughing like a maniac when I lost any control I was holding on to. I took hold of Newt's face and forcibly pressed my lips against his, when I realized he wasn't responding, at all, I panicked and pulled away. The look on Newt's face carved a deep, permanent, hole into my heart. It was a look of complete horror and disgust.

"I-I'm sorry, Newt, I-" He cut me off.

"Get out of my house. Please." My eyes swelled with tears as I sat up and fast walked out of the garage that will always be a part of my childhood. I didn't look back, I walked to my car and drove off, blasting Fall Out Boy from my IPod.

"Thomas?" When I answered my phone I didn't expect to hear Fall Out Boy's Miss Missing You blasting on the other end, I instantly knew something was wrong. "Thomas, turn that shucking music down, I can't hear you!"

"I said," there was a sigh, "can you come over, Minho?" I could basically hear the tears streaming down his face.

"Are you drunk? Thomas it's 1 AM, no." I shook my head at the ridiculous request, wondering what this was all about.

"I was over at Newt's, and we were drinking-" There was a pause and I found myself getting worried. "I kissed him Minho, god it was awful. I mean it wasn't for me but-" Another pause.

"What did that shuck-faced shank do to you!" I yelled, praying that I didn't wake my parents up. "Don't answer that!" I ordered. "I'm coming over and you can tell me." I hung up after that. Yeah, know, some people say that I'm way to protective with Thomas, I don't see it.

"After I let go of him he just gave me this disgusted look and told me to leave. And I did." I reached over to turn the radio down, I could barley hear him over Coffees For Closers. When I looked back I saw tears in his eyes.

"Is this what you've been doing for the past two hours? Crying about Newt and listening to Fall Out Boy on shuffle?" When he nodded I took him into my arms. "I'm gonna kill that shank, I'm gonna rip his shucking head off." I snarled into ear, I couldn't handle it, seeing Thomas in tears over Newt, it hurt. They were all supposed to all be friends.

"Right now." Okay, maybe I'm just a tiny bit over protective. Nevertheless, as much as it hurt to leave him alone, I got up. "Just because his shucking girlfriend died doesn't mean he can treat everyone like klunk." I whispered to myself.

"Don't do this Minho, you'll only make it worse." Thomas pleaded.

"I don't see how killing Newt is going to make it worse." I ignored his pleading look and left his house, ready to rip Newt's head off.

I wipe the tears away from my eyes as much as I can and open the door. I'm not surprised at all when I find a pissed off Minho in front of me. "Can we do this outside? I don't want to wake up anyone." He stepped aside and let me shut the door.

"I don't even know how to start, there are so many things I want to say to scream at you right now and I just-"

"Just let me tell you one thing before you rip my bloody head off-" He cut me off as I did to him.

"No! What you did to him was not right! Look, I know that Teresa died and your sad but that was a year ago and you shucking know Thomas doesn't deserve that!" He was raising his voice with every word, I let him yell at me, I deserve it, big time.

"I know." I said in a small voice.

"What?" Minho snarled with anger.

"Thomas didn't deserve that, it hurts that I did that to him. I don't even know why. Yeah it was because of Teresa but I also panicked, I got scared." I looked up at Minho to find him looking very confused. I didn't hesitate to let a tear slip down my cheek.

"What?" Minho said again, I sighed.

"I have been having...feelings towards Tommy for awhile now. The only person that knows is Brenda. I haven't-accepted myself yet and I freaked out when he kissed me and told him to leave. And god Minho, I feel bloody awful." I could feel more tears in my eyes, I let them all fall.

"You-you like Thomas?" Minho asked, he seemed like he was still trying to wrap his head around all this. I nodded. He grabbed me by the shirt, pulled his phone out and said, "Come on." He put me in the front seat, and got in the passenger side and that's when I realized what he was doing.

"Who are you texting?"

"Brenda. Drive to Thomas's." He said without looking up from his phone.

When I opened the door I expected to see Minho covered in blood, asking if he could borrow gasoline. But what I actually saw was Minho, an alive Newt and no blood at all. My eyes widened when they fell on Newt and I all most smacked Minho right there. I stepped outside and closed the door instead. I was speechless and all I could do was stair at Newt, who was looking down.

"You two are gonna talk and I'm gonna wait in the car!" Minho ordered, some what cheerfully, and set off to his car.

"Minho!" I hated Minho, I hated his shank loving guts! It was probably the most awkward situation I have ever been in, and that's saying a lot. Then Newt looked up at me and I saw that he had been crying. Something in me suddenly wanted to reach out and take the older boy in my arms, I resisted the urge.

"Why?" Was all I could muster because I could feel the tears coming back. But apparently that was enough for Newt.

"First of all, Tommy, I don't ever want to hurt you, and I know that I did. I'm so bloody sorry I really am." He had started to cry. "Some of it did have to do with Teresa dying but it was mostly because I was scared, horrified, even." That last part made me perk up. "Tommy, I-I'm bi. There it is! I said it! And when you kissed me I panicked and told you to leave because I was scared of facing those feelings."

I slowly looked back up at him. "Feelings?"

"Yeah, Tommy." Newt said gingerly. "I-I have feelings for you."

He looked like he was going to say something else but I didn't let him. I reached up and took his face in my hands, this time there was movement. I put my hands in his soft hair and something inside me woke up and realized that I was kissing Newt, and then I froze. But when I felt Newt tense I softened and drowned into the electrifying kiss. I finally got to curl my fingers in his perfect golden, yep definitely golden, angelic hair. I finally pulled away from Newt when I started to here cheers and shouts coming from Minho's car.

"Merry Newtmas to all, and to all a goodnight!" Minho shouted, Brenda was also in the car, cheering. I laughed and Newt flipped them off.

He turned back to me and shook his head, "Bloody shanks, their gonna wake up the whole neighborhood." I shook my head and hugged him, burying my head in the crook of his neck, and held on for dear life.

**Review please! This is my first TMR fanfic so I would love to here some feedback!**


End file.
